Pony Prison Plankton
|writer = |title card = |previous = Breaking News!|image = |next = Oh Crap, Alien !!}} Plot Plankton Must Escape Prison to Get Revenge on The Ones That Made his Plans Fail. Transcript 28, 2015 see Plankton waking up in a pile of rubble, he rubs his head. Plankton: Argh....Barnacles....Where am I? Voice: Screen. Hands up! Plankton: What the!? PoliceMan Pony: This is the Pony Police! We have you surrounded...! Plankton: up from rubble, rubs dust off from himself. Haha! You're joking, right? Ponies have police? What are they gonna do, sing a song about friendship!? PoliceMan Pony: No, we're gonna use special forces. Plankton: Hahah--Wait, what? Ponies load up their horns, they then proceed to fire them at Plankton. ARGGH. see Plankton sitting on a bench in a Prison Cell wiping his eye with a cloth. Plankton: Pony Poisoned by Pony Police and now I'm in Pony Prison. That's a lot of P's for me take in right now. Time, in the same place Pony Prison Guard Screen. Hey! One eye, you've got a new cell mate! Plankton: He better fit my standards and follow by my many rules. Number one...No taking showe--... Pony Prison Guard: Screen. Just shut up and deal with him. fish, from what looks to be a Bikini Bottomite enters the cell. The cell door quickly slams shut. Plankton: his eye closed as he speaks. As I was saying, I have rules...Rule numb--cell mate puts his fin over Plankton's eye. What are you doing? Cell Mate: Quieting you. Plankton: Well, my eye doesn't do the talking for me. My mouth does. Cell Mate: Could've fooled me, I thought you was talking from your asshole. Plankton: Well, there's no ne--his eye. Wait a moment....back. Are you...From Bikini Bottom...? Cell Mate: Bikini Bottom in the Pacific Ocean? Plankton: That's the only Bikini Bottom I've ever found to be liveable in. Cell Mate: up, fully. So, how did you get here? Plankton: From a very crappy old TV, and you? Cell Mate: Some scissors I bought. They allow me to rip through universes. Plankton: Scissors, huh? What sort of scissors are those? Cell Mate: I have no idea.. But I suppose getting stuck inside of a Television is also pretty magical, so you might just have to accept it. Plankton: Alright then... Cell Mate: Plankton, bashes him against the wall. Listen closely, I'll say this only once! Me and you can rip through this cell and tear through every universe, or we could keep on arguing where I may rip you APART. Understood? Plankton: dropped back onto the cell floor. Under--Wait, did you say we could rip out of this universe!? Cell Mate: Yes, yes I did. Plankton: Great, I'm so sick of ponies! Cell Mate: Yes, this dimension is indeed torturous sometimes. All instruments of torture here are pink. Plankton: Oh god. Cell Mate: Did I say pink? I meant cupcake FLAVOURED. Plankton: down his skin under his eye. OH NO. Cell Mate: Did I say cupcake flavoured? I meant....MADE BY MATTEL. Plankton: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Cell Mate: They also changed PornHub to Porny Hub. Plankton: Gasp. That's it...Tear a rip through the universe. I want to get outta this place NOW. Cell Mate rips open a portal with the scissors, the screen pans into the portal and shows the Channel Chasers logo. be continued... Category:Channel Chasers Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Cosmobo Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts